Hide Your Eyes
by Crystal-Nimrodel
Summary: When Akito learns of Tohru and Kyo’s continuing relationship, he is livid and orders Tohru’s memory to be wiped. Ayame, however, is determined to prevent this. Whatever the cost.


**Title**: Hide Your Eyes

**Pairings**: Kyo/Tohru, Ayame/Akito (of sorts…)

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Angst / Drama

**WARNING**: Violence, Implied rape

**Disclaimer:** I own no-one from _Fruits Basket _anime or mangaAll the characters and place names displayed belong to Natsuki Takaya. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.

**Timeline**: Post-Anime

**Summary**: When Akito learns of Tohru and Kyo's continuing relationship, he is livid and orders Tohru's memory to be wiped. Ayame, however, is determined to prevent this. Whatever the cost.

**Author's Note:** Because of limitations on NC-17 fics, this will be a "censored" version and the NC-17 chapter will be either dumbed down or eliminated entirely. Anyone who wants to (and is old enough to!) read the "uncensored" version, it's on under my penname "Forest".

- Chapter 1 -

Who was he fooling? It was utterly impossible, wrong even, for him to think that way. Besides the glaringly obvious age gap, there were deeper issues. She was with Kyo and the love they shared was profound indeed. He had watched it grow over the past months, under gentle and careful nurturing, albeit primarily unconscious, and finally, it had blossomed into a beautiful expression of that most noble of emotions. It was always there, wherever they went, together or separate, it could be seen through the light in their eyes, the ringing joy in their voices.

Shaking his fair head with a smile, he brushed a lock of hair from his eyes, watching the pair from a distance. He had loved her from the moment he first met her, those deep brown eyes shining with a kindness he had never before witnessed. Of course, he had not realised it at first, and instead had viewed her in the light of a wonderful friend with whom he could talk freely. He still remembered that day in the restaurant.

The words she had spoken to him had moved him deeply. How was it that someone so young could hold so much wisdom within her heart? She had seen past his overly confident exterior into that fragile soul which quaked with fear every time he set his gaze upon his brother. Nothing else as much occupied his thoughts and dreams as did Yuki, and the easy possibility that the wretched gap could never be closed between them. She had seen that and the words she had given him at that moment had been more precious that life itself. He held them tight within his heart, consulting them whenever he needed.

_Perhaps you_ _can meet each other half way._

She was right of course. He had merely been blind to the truth in his desire to have Yuki accept him wholly. A slight smile graced his porcelain features as he heard the youthful and delicate sound of Tohru's laughter as she playfully slapped at Kyo's arm. What the joke between the pair was, Ayame didn't have the faintest idea. But all he knew was that he didn't need to know.

The sight of seeing them alone together and both looking so happy … well, it was nothing short of a miracle. It was difficult to believe that only just over a year ago, none of the Sohma family even knew that Tohru existed, save for Yuki who knew her from school. But still, the fact remained that their lives had been greatly changed since she had entered them. Little and quite unnoticeable at first and gradually each began to realise just how much joy was brought by simply having her presence in the house.

Ayame paused, mid thought as he suddenly realised that the figures of Tohru and Kyo were decidedly closer than they had first appeared. Directly in front of him in fact.

'Good morning' he smiled up at them. 'I see everyone is up bright and early.'

'Well, not everyone' replied Tohru with a slight chuckle. 'Most are still asleep, but Kyo and I thought we'd take a walk.'

'Indeed' Ayame smirked, his playful side beginning to take dominance. 'Well I do hope he is treating you right, my dear. Nothing is worse than a cat high on catnip and in this case, both the unusually warm weather and the pleasure of your company will be just as intoxicating for Kyo.'

Kyo immediately flushed a brilliant crimson. 'Shut up! Quit mouthing off about stuff that's none of your business!'

'Ah, but Kyo. Dear, sweet Tohru _is _my business. Indeed she is all our business. It would not be right for us to not watch out for her wellbeing around a house full of men. _Anything_ could happen!'

'I thought I told you to shut up!' Kyo retorted, looking around in surprise as he heard Tohru's amused chuckles. 'What's so funny?'

'Oh nothing' she replied, biting her lip in an attempt to stop laughing, 'it's just…you two…you really bicker like a married couple sometimes.'

'Now there's an idea' Ayame said thoughtfully, getting to his feet and draping his arm around Kyo's shoulders. '_Darling_, I'll make the dress. It'd be _perfect _for you!'

'Gerroff me!' snapped Kyo, ducking out from under Ayame's grasp. 'And what about you? What are you doing out so early?'

'I am merely taking a stroll' replied Ayame quite proudly. 'I got up with the sun and joined her in her morning dance.'

Kyo rolled his eyes. 'Right…great. So we're stuck with you now, is that it?'

'Oh, no Kyo. I wouldn't _dream_ of interrupting you and dear Tohru. So do not fret, I shall be away from this place soon enough. Besides, I have business to attend to.'

Kyo opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short.

'You want to know what kind of business, don't you, Kyo?'

'No, I -'

'It's all right! Perfectly natural to be curious! But I cannot possibly tell you that – it is private. Not to be disclosed under _any_ circumstances.'

'Fine, I didn't -'

'Oh, you've forced it out of me. Kyo! How could you? I have no other option but to tell you now. Aaah, woe is me! If you simply _must _know I am designing a new garment for a client. It's really intriguing actually. He wanted a set of ballet slippers complete with tutu in all the colours of the rainbow. He didn't say why, but he also wanted a sash made of the finest silk he own. I told him the cost was likely to be high, but he fell at my feet and _begged _me! "Money is no object!' he cried, 'I _have_ to have these clothes … I really _must! _I'll pay you whatever you ask." Well, I hated to see him suffering like that so I agreed and told him I'd throw in a few of our designer ribbons as well.'

'Wow, Ayame' Tohru stared in awe, 'that's so wonderful!'

'Yeah…really great' said Kyo tonelessly. 'Like his ego needs any more boosting'.

Ayame clapped his hands together in sheer joy. 'Oh, Tohru, I knew you'd understand. You, who tell me all the things I need to hear. You have done it again! You appreciate the fine art of giving people what they really want. You should visit my shop again. I could use some help with the ideas for embroidery and I just _know _you and Mine will make the most _perfect_ assistants a dressmaker could ever ask for!'

Tohru gaped at him. 'I… well, I would love to, Ayame, but - '

'Good! That's settled then. Are you free this Saturday?'

'Er…I…I think so…but, I…'

'Excellent! I'll pick you up at ten o'clock, all right, my dear Tohru?'

Tohru nodded with a slight sigh of resignation. 'Yes, that's fine, Ayame.'

'Wonderful! Marvellous! I look forward to indeed and I am sure Mine will too. Well, my dear friends, I must now regretfully depart. Please, hold back your tears and anguish, for I shall return. Kyo, you take good care of this wonderful angel and don't do anything I wouldn't do!' he added with a roguish wink.

Kyo and Tohru simply stood stock still as Ayame all but skipped away in the direction of the woods and finally vanished from view.

Kyo gritted his teeth. 'Bastard.'

'Oh, Kyo' Tohru laughed. It's all right. I don't mind going, honestly! I'd love to help Ayame out at his shop.'

'Yeah, whatever' sighed Kyo, his temper simmering a little. 'I swear I shall never get used to him though. Look, shall we go back? I'm starving!"

'Do you ever think about anything but your stomach?' Tohru grinned up at him.

'Yeah…course I do' replied Kyo, a slight flush rising in his cheeks. 'Food takes up a large part of my thinking, that's all' he admitted.

'So, what shall we have?' Tohru mused, taking his hand in hers gently. 'I was thinking…we could always wrap the rice in something different for changes…say…leeks?'

'Are you insane?' Kyo cried. 'Nori is fine. Nori is wonderful and there's nothing I'd rather have my rice wrapped in that a good strip of nori.'

'I was just kidding, don't look so frightened!' Tohru assured him, giggling.

Kyo stared at her. 'You get more and more like Shigure every day!'

* * *

'I see…'

Shigure glanced up, concern clear in his dark eyes. Whatever Akito had to say next, following on from those two words, it surely could not be good. Standing, the elder man joined his cousin by the door and waited patiently for Akito to continue.

'Their relationship has deepened then. They are close. Is that what you are telling me?'

'Yes' Shigure remained steadfast and confident in his stance, though inside his mind was whirling.

Akito gazed out at the gardens of the Sohma house, eyes narrowed slightly, frowning in thought. 'Interesting. Even after what she saw, she still sees fit to be around the Sohma's. Even after what _I _told her…'

Shigure nodded.

Akito sighed; the sound sharp and impatient. 'This girl has far exceeded my expectations, Shigure. I cannot allow that'.

'What do you mean?' Shigure's heart froze as Akito turned his steely gaze to face him.

'I mean, Shigure,' Akito continued, his voice like liquid velvet, 'that I want Tohru Honda out of our lives. We cannot allow the ancient spirits' will to be defied. The cat cannot be accepted into the Zodiac – such an idea is blasphemy, a fact I know you, of _all_ the Sohmas, must understand'.

Shigure tried desperately to ignore the sickened feeling that had taken root in his stomach at Akito's words. 'What would you have me do?'

Akito chuckled, his voice laced with malice. 'Oh, I wouldn't have _you_ do anything, Shigure. Other than inform Hatori of my decision'.

'But - '

Akito's eyes flashed dangerously. 'No "buts". My word is _law_, Shigure!' He cocked his head thoughtfully to one side for a moment, a spasm of intrigue alighting his features. 'Surely you wouldn't question my authority…would you?'

Shigure swallowed. 'No…of course not'.

'Good' Akito turned back to face the gardens once more. 'Now, leave me'.

A silent nod as Shigure departed the room and, as he did so, he fought long and hard against the insistent pricking of salt water against his eyes.


End file.
